Christmas party
by Cathy.Neko
Summary: Christmas is approaching. Master Makarov announces a theme for the Christmas eve. What is the theme? How does fairy tail members react? Please R&R. My first fanfic!
1. Christmas Eve Event

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic. Please Read and review!**

**CHRISTMAS PARTY**

***At the guild***

"Time really runs fast, don't you think Mira?" asked Cana sitting at the counter.

"Yes, in a nick of a time it's already time for Christmas" replied Mira placing a glass beer for Cana.

"I wonder what the master is planning for this year" said Levy who was sitting next to Cana.

"I remember last year we had to wear animal clothes to enter. It was embarrassing" said Lucy who was sitting next to Levy.

Makarov enters with a smile. He jumps to the top to be seen by all and announced, "Attention everyone! This time for Christmas, I have very interesting event for Christmas Eve.

All the members are requested to form duos and come for the party or else you're not allowed to enter the guild. See you guys with your partners!" With that said Makarov left.

"Gray-sama and Juvia will go together" Juvia said as she held Gray's hand.

"Sure!" gray nodded.

"I wonder who I should go with?" asked Lucy.

"How about Leo/Loke?" suggested Levy.

Lucy thought about that Leo would rather spend the eve with Aries.

"No, not possible" said Lucy waving her hand.

"So, how about asking Natsu?" said Cana as she finished her 3rd glass of beer.

"Yeah! Lu-chan go for it!" said the short blue haired Levy.

Almost blushing Lucy replied, "Cut it out, guys! It's not what you think; it's just that...Huh...Ahh."

"We know that Lucy-san you like Natsu-san. Go for it! I'll be rooting for your success" said Wendy as she came up to the girls.

"What's with you? Even I'm entering with Happy" said the annoyed cat, Charla.

"CUT IT OUT GUYS! I'm leaving!" Lucy got up went to the exit.

Everyone shouted, "All the Best!"

Lucy left the guild in embarrassment.

'_Couples, Natsu and Me, cut it out, seriously', _she thought to herself.

When she was few feet away from her house, she spotted Natsu waiting for her near her house. This made her red.

"Hey! Lucy…Ahh, I just wanted to ask you something" he said as he saw her approach near.

Lucy noticed that Happy was not along with him. '_Oh no, why is he here. On top of that, why is he blushing? Hang in there Lucy, _she said to herself.

"Lucy…Can you be my partner for the Christmas Party?" asked Natsu.

Before she can answer, "Yes, she will!" shouted Cana, Wendy and Levy who were following her.

'_You guys were following me. What were you'll plotting?' S_aid Lucy to herself.

"So meet you on Christmas Eve night at…8 pm outside the guild" said Natsu with a grin and left.

Everyone came running to her and congratulated her. Lucy, who was embarrassed, ignored everyone and rushed into her room.

'_What just happened? Why does my face feel so hot_?' She asked herself_, _as she cupped her face to hide the embarrassment.

***On Christmas Eve***

"Gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" Lucy called out.

"What hairstyle would you like today? –ebi" said Cancer as soon as he was summoned.

**To be continued…**

**Please review for the second chapter!**


	2. Christmas Eve

**Thank you ****Sachiko Saki,****Missrajaram,****Nalu4Ever XD,****lithriel23,****MrPotatoChips,****lucyglitter11**** and ****bluemoonbutterfly**** for reviews!**

***At Lucy's Apartment***

"I don't know either Cancer. You know Natsu invited me to be his partner and I'm still surprised by it" said Lucy.

"In that case this hair style should suit the occasion. Please don't move till I set your hair -ebi" said Cancer pulling his pair scissors.

_*After 10 minutes*_

"Well, completed! -ebi" said Cancer. It was a simple yet pretty hairstyle. Her bangs framed her face. Her hair was pulled behind in a bun pinned by an artificial flower, which was scarlet color with two silk ribbons falling freely on her neck.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed by it. She commented, "Wow! Cancer you were f great help Thank you!"

"All the best Lucy for your party tonight with Natsu –ebi!" said Cancer before disappearing.

Lucy blushing, "I…t's noth…ing…lik…e yo…u th…ink, C-CANCER!"

***Evening at the Guild Entrance***

Levy and Lucy decided to come together to the party. Lucy wore a red color gown that reached till her knee and a pretty red shoe. Her dress was pulled from behind in front till her waist and was decorated with a matching flower attached to it. She had worn a ruby stoned heart shaped necklace with a matching set of earrings.

Levy too wore a gown of silk blue color, which suited her best and a black shoes. Her hair was done in a neat high pony. Blue pearled necklace with matching earring.

They had reached guild entrance and saw Natsu and the others waiting at the entrance.

'_I'm so nervous. What will Natsu think of this dress'_ thought Lucy to herself as she walked side by side with Levy to the guild entrance. As they approached the entrance, Levy commented, "Hello Natsu. You're looking gorgeous just like Lucy."

Natsu was dressed in a suit, with black pants and black jacket. The inner shirt was white and his tie was red colored neatly tied. He looked simply cool in that suit.

"Thanks! Levy" said Natsu as he looked behind Levy and spotted Lucy behind her. She looked spectacular. Levy giggled and left them to look for Gajeel.

"Good evening, Natsu" said Lucy breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Good evening Lucy. You look great tonight" said Natsu looking at Lucy in eyes.

Lucy's face flushed by his comment. Natsu extended his hand, indicating to go in. Lucy placed her hand on his hand as he gently gripped her hand.

"Attention all couples for tonight's party. Please enter with your partner in a line" announced Master, "The Christmas party start now!"

Everyone clapped and lined up and entered one-by-one. Natsu and Lucy stood in the line. Gray and Juvia stood behind them.

"Yo, Natsu. Lucy. Red really suits you Lucy!" Gray commented looking at Lucy.

"Thank you Gray! You look cool too" Lucy responded to Gray's comment. She felt weird and looked at Juvia who was emitting a black Aura.

"Juvia's Love Rival, why do you have to look better than Juvia? Remember Juvia looks better than you. Gray-sama just complimented you. Don't get high of yourself.

'_Great! Now she hates me even more!'_ thought Lucy to herself.

"Next couples please enter!" said Makarov looking at Lucy and Natsu.

"Let's go, Lucy!" said Natsu grabbing Lucy hand.

Lucy nodded blushing.

**I once again thank Sachiko Saki, Missrajaram, Nalu4Ever XD, lithriel23, MrPotatoChips, lucyglitter11 and bluemoonbutterfly for reviews!**

**Please review for the next chapter!**


	3. Christmas Gift

**Thank you ****Sachiko Saki,****NaluEver XD,****Fairy-Clive-tail,****Rose Tiger, MrPotatoChips,****axlorg89,****lucyglitter11**** and ****Fudo Twin17**** for your reviews!**

**This would be the last chapter of this story. My next story would be based on Lucy's birthday. Look forward to it!**

***At the guild***

"Next couples please enter!" said Makarov looking at Lucy and Natsu.

"Let's go, Lucy!" said Natsu grabbing Lucy hand.

Lucy nodded blushing.

The two of them entered the guild and were surprised to see the guild decorated so beautifully. Red carpet guiding the way, green and red stocking hanging everywhere, colorful streamers hung on the wall; dishes were placed on green, red and white plates. The most spectacular one was the perfectly and beautifully decorated Christmas tree placed at the centre, grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone was speechless when they saw the guild.

And so all the couples were followed up: - Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Happy and Carla, Cana and Laxus, Mirajane and Freed, Lisanna and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen, Wendy and Romeo and Erza and Jellal.

"Attention please!" Master Makarov said as he cleared his throat, "Since everyone is in, let's begin with our ball dance. Let's see who the best is."

"Let's do it, Gray-sama" said Juvia as she grabbed Gray's hand.

"Alright, dancing is all about man" said Elfman.

"Are you ready, Lucy" asked Natsu looking at her.

"Yeah. Let's do it" said Lucy, taking a deep breath.

Natsu walked a little closer to Lucy and extended his hand. Lucy held his hand and they went to the dance floor and they began to dance. Everyone where going round and round around the Christmas tree. Everyone was enjoying to their fullest.

'_Why am I so nervous? Calm down Lucy. It's nothing. It's alright'_ thought Lucy to herself while dancing with Natsu.

"Lucy?" said Natsu has he looked at her.

"Yeah?" replied Lucy with a surprised look, "What is it, Natsu?"

"No, nothing" said Natsu averting his gaze from Lucy.

'_Why was Natsu glaring at me' thought Lucy_

"Lucy" called out Natsu once again.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Lucy

"I wanted to ask huh hmm... Can we eat? I'm hungry" said Natsu

"Huh...Ahh! Yea… h, Sure" said Lucy

"What do you want to eat?" asked Natsu who was at the food corner.

"Anything is fine" said Lucy.

As they finished eating, it was already 11:59pm

"Countdown with me kids" said Makarov.

*58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50*

Lucy noticed that Natsu was not counting.

*49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36*

"Hey Natsu, why aren't you not counting?" asked Lucy.

*35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27*

"Nah, just like that…Hmm…Lucy"

*26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16*

"Yup" replied Lucy.

*15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6*

Natsu removed a scarf from his bag which looked just like his scarf. The difference between their scarfs was; Lucy's scarf had Sakura flowers at the end of each side.

*5, 4, 3, 2, 1* By the count of one Natsu had wrapped the scarf around Lucy's neck, he whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas, Lucy!"

Lucy was speechless. She didn't know what to say and how to react.

She jumped on him and kissed him on his cheek, "Merry Christmas, Natsu!"

Natsu pulled her into a hug.

"Oye! Natsu, Merry Christmas" said Gray.

"Wish you the same, Gray" replied Natsu. Lucy was still under his arm.

"Say Natsu, how long do you plan to hug Lu-chan?" asked Levy with a devilish grin on her face.

Natsu was not aware that he was still hugging Lucy.

"Ahh…Levy-chan!" said Lucy embarrassed, as Natsu let go off her.

"Merry Christmas, Lu-chan!" said Levy.

"Wish you the same, Levy-chan!" replied Lucy.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY CHILDREN!" wished Makarov on top of his voice, lifting his glass for a toss.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MASTER!" replied everyone as they too lifted their glass for a toss.

They all had fun till 03:00am and then slept in the guild.

**Minna-san, gomen ne~ for the late update.**

**NaluEver XD****, I'm so sorry for the late update. Hope you are not angry at me.**

**I'm writing another story. Please read and review. Love you all**


End file.
